Together, At Last
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: Festive SwanQueen OneShot: Post S7. With Hook gone, Emma is faced with the prospect of the rest of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day Morning alone. When she takes Henry up on his invitation to go to Regina's house for the night, life for the two mothers changes in a way each of them had only dreamed of and they find themselves together, at last. NSFW.


A/N: Happy Christmas lovelies! This becomes NSFW.

* * *

The rustle of wrapping paper being torn apart accompanied the soft lilt of carols playing from the stereo. Emma watched, holding her breath, as her son unwrapped his main Christmas present.

"Ma," he gasped as the gift fell into his lap. "Is this -"

"Yup," Emma grinned, nodding proudly.

Picking up the item, Henry turned it over carefully in his hands. "Where did you find it?" he asked, fingers now trailing over the glossy cover.

"What is it Dad?" Lucy piped up from where she was sat on the floor, admiring her own gifts from Grandma Emma beside a towering Christmas tree.

"It's a comic," Henry said, holding it up. "And it completes my collection."

Emma beamed at the confirmation and shot a sideways wink at Jacinda who had been the one to tell the blonde which of the first four Marvel comics published in 1977 his son had failed to track down.

"Can I see it?" Lucy asked, standing up and making her way over to the couch, a trail of wrapping paper dragging behind her where a piece of scotch tape had attached itself to her fluffy Rudolph socks.

"Sure, but be careful," Henry nodded. "That is worth a lot of money."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "It's just a magazine."

Henry let out an exasperated sigh. "No, Luce, it isn't. You're holding a piece of Star Wars history in your hands. Thanks Ma, this is amazing." Leaning forwards, he wrapped his arms around his blonde mother and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You're welcome, kid," Emma said, hugging him back.

Henry ignored the nickname that, aged 32, he had been unable to shake. He didn't mind really. It reminded him of his childhood and the adventures he had had as a youngster. Not that he didn't have adventures now. Being a father was certainly a rollercoaster journey and offered him more than enough material to satisfy his publisher. He was grateful to be allowed to take a few weeks off over Christmas with the deadline for his next fantasy novel fast approaching.

"Henry, we'd better be off," Jacinda said quietly, nodding at their daughter who had settled back on the floor with the comic and was stifling a yawn.

"Right," Henry nodded. "Ma, you're coming for Christmas lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Emma nodded, a little surprised at how quickly the Christmas Eve celebration had passed by.

"And tonight, you'll be ok on your own?"

Emma frowned. "I'm not alone, Henry. Your sister is here, remember?"

"Hope is two," Henry pointed out. "She's hardly good company, no offence. Are you sure you don't want to come and stay at Mom's? There's a spare room for you."

"Henry, I've been managing perfectly well on my own for over a year now. Just because it's Christmas Eve, doesn't mean I can't cope."

Sighing with exasperation, Henry tried to explain. "Ma, that's not what I'm saying. I know you can cope. You've been doing amazing since," he gritted his teeth, "Killian left. But don't you want to be around family tonight? Come on, come to Mom's with us. Then we'll all be together on Christmas morning. You can watch Lucy open her presents and I can watch Hope open hers."

"All our stuff is here though. And I'm sure Regina doesn't want her house filled with Hope's toys and diapers."

"Just magic it over there and magically clean it up," Henry shrugged. "Seriously, Ma, if I could do magic, I would never change a diaper in my life. I don't know why you insist on doing everything 'properly' when it comes to baby poo."

Emma laughed. "She's almost toilet trained now, to be fair."

"Great, then come over and show off my clever baby sister to Mom. She was saying she hadn't seen Hope for ages. I think she misses her."

"Regina misses Hope?"

"Yeah, you know Mom loves babies. She goes all gooey and coos over them. Every time she and J are in a room together, she starts dropping hints."

"It's true," Jacinda piped up as she continued to pack away all of the gifts Emma had given them. "That woman is baby mad. I'm surprised she only adopted one kid to be honest. If I don't give her another grandchild soon, she probably will actually."

"You guys are having another kid?" Emma exclaimed, a broad smile illuminating her face.

Jacinda and Henry both rolled their eyes. "Jeez, you're as bad as Mom," Henry laughed. "We're talking about it, ok?"

Emma beamed. "That's the best Christmas present ever," she enthused, hugging Henry tightly again.

"Nah, this comic is the best Christmas present ever," Henry said, picking up the discarded gift from where his daughter had left it as she began to gather her own presents.

"I'm going to tell your future son or daughter you said that," Emma laughed.

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Please don't. Anyway, does that mean you'll come to Mom's with us?"

Emma hesitated again. "Are you sure she wants us there?"

"Positive," Henry nodded. "She told us to invite you, right J?"

"Yeah, she did," Jacinda confirmed. "She definitely said you were welcome for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning as well as lunch tomorrow. She knows you'd be alone otherwise what with David and Snow away on that Caribbean cruise and -" She stopped short, biting her lip.

"And Killian disappearing on me?" Emma supplied with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jacinda nodded, that sympathetic look Emma hated but was so familiar plastered across her face.

There was a moment of silence. It was true, Emma wasn't looking forward to waking up on Christmas morning alone. Of course, Hope was there but the two-year-old wasn't the same as being with her son and granddaughter. Last Christmas the roles had been reversed and Regina had had Henry and his family for Christmas Eve while Emma had hosted Christmas Day lunch, with significant help from her mother and father. This year, however, she would be alone for most of the day.

"Ok," Emma nodded. "I'll come."

* * *

The single ice cube clinked against the side of the glass as the last of the apple cider was swallowed down. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Regina glanced up at the clock above the mantlepiece which told her to expect her family back any moment. Standing up, she crossed to the drinks cabinet to replenish her glass. Just before she sat back down, a clattering in the hallway told her Henry had returned. Even at thirty-two, the man had not mastered the art of moving quietly or without bumping into things. His clumsiness was certainly a genetic trait he inherited from his biological mother.

A hushed curse word floated towards Regina who frowned when she recognised the voice. Emma. She stood up, tucked her hair behind her ears and wrapped her knitted shawl more snugly around herself. Glancing down at her feet, she wondered whether to slip off the bright pink fluffy slippers which Henry had bought her for her birthday. They weren't exactly attractive. But her feet were cold, so she decided to leave them on.

Hurrying out into the hallway, she stifled a laugh as she saw the blonde hopping about on one foot, rubbing her toes on the other one with her hand.

"Good evening," Regina said, leaning on the doorframe and watching the scene.

"Nan! Look what Grandma got me for Christmas!" Lucy exclaimed, rushing forwards and holding out the spell book.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she took the familiar item. "Oh, so Grandma thinks you're ready to learn magic, does she?"

A goofy Emma grinned at Regina as she hobbled further into the house. "Well, our big girl is going to be thirteen in a few months. Hi by the way. Henry said it was ok if Hope and I came here for the night?"

"Of course," Regina said, her face softening. "Where is Hope?"

"With her brother watching the stars," Emma replied, pointing out of the ajar door to the porch where Henry and Jacinda were stood with their arms around one another, Hope cradled safely against Henry's broad chest. "Are you sure you don't mind."

Regina peered past Emma to take in the sight. Her eyes glittered with happiness. It looked like her son was ready to have another child.

"Yes, you're both welcome here any time," Regina continued, picking up a bag full of presents which Emma had brought and carrying it further into the house. "Come on in and warm up. Lucy, it's way past your bedtime. You should get to sleep quickly if you want Santa to visit."

"Nan, come on, I'm twelve," Lucy sighed.

"So?"

"So, don't you think I'm a little old for Santa?"

Regina shot Emma a sideways grin. "Let me get this straight. What you're saying is that you, Lucy Mills, believe your nan is the former Evil Queen, your grandma is the Saviour, your dad has the heart of the truest believer, your mom is Cinderella but Santa Claus isn't real?"

The twelve-year old hesitated and then shrugged before heading up the stairs and towards one of the former guest rooms which had since been converted into her room whenever she and her family came to stay. Although Henry and Jacinda had bought a house just a few streets away, Lucy regularly had slumber parties with Nan Regina.

"Drink?" Regina asked, turning to Emma who was now shrugging off her coat and hanging it up.

"Please," Emma nodded, following her host into the living room. "Wow, Regina, that tree is insane!"

"It's rather over the top, isn't it?" Regina said, casting a glance at the glittering mass as she headed to get her guest a drink. "Henry insisted you can't have too many lights."

"My retinas would beg to differ," Emma chucked, sitting down on the couch in the exact spot Regina had just vacated. "And they're suffering enough from your slippers. Seriously, our son is terrible at buying gifts."

"You got a pair too?"

"Yup," Emma nodded. "Mine are camouflage. They're so horrific I can't even bring myself to wear them, so I commend you!"

Regina chuckled and waggled her toes, making the pink fluff wiggle slightly. With a drink in either hand, Regina turned and couldn't help but smile at the sight which greeted her. It never failed to amaze her how Emma was always able to make herself at home at Mifflin Street. From where they had started, so many years before, to where they were today was quite the transformation.

"Thanks," Emma grinned as she took the apple cider from Regina who then sat down at the far end of the couch.

"Cheers," Regina said. "Happy Christmas."

Emma raised her glass to drink to the toast as Henry appeared in the doorway. "Ma, Hope is asleep again. Shall I put her down?"

"I can do it," Emma said, making to get up.

"No, it's fine, sit and relax. J and I have this covered."

"Do you have all you need?" Regina asked.

Emma blushed slightly. "It's possible I may have magicked over a few of Hope's things into the spare room. Henry said you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Regina said, as Henry and Jacinda retreated and left the two women alone. "You know you're always welcome here. I think you forget I know what it feels like to rattle around in a big house alone."

"I'm not alone, I have Hope," Emma pointed out, sipping her drink.

"You know what I mean," Regina replied gently. "It's not the same. After Robin … the place feels empty. Even when Zelena and Robyn were staying with me, I sometimes felt alone."

Emma said nothing. She just took another gulp of the warming alcoholic drink and tucked her feet underneath her, curling up on the couch.

"Have you heard from him?"

It was quiet, almost a whisper of a question.

"He sent a few presents to Hope," Emma nodded. "A card to both of us wishing us Merry Christmas. Nothing more."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No," Emma replied. "And I don't want to know. If he doesn't want to be a part of our lives, then fine. I'm not going to try and persuade him otherwise. Hope deserves a father who can be there for her day in, day out. Killian couldn't do that, so we're both better off without him."

Since the pirate had walked out on the blonde, there had been countless occasions at which Regina had had to stop herself from saying what she really thought about the man Emma had married. But something about the four cups of cider she had consumed was now affected her internal filter.

"He never deserved you, Emma," she said softly. "You were always too good for him. You and Hope deserve someone who will love you unconditionally and always be there to support you."

"Yeah, well, until that person comes along, I guess it's just me and Hope."

"And Henry and Jacinda and Lucy and … me," Regina offered with a shy grin.

Emma returned the expression. "Yeah, thanks. It means a lot, you know, having people who I can rely on."

"On whom you can rely," Regina corrected automatically.

"Yeah, that too," Emma laughed. "Seriously though, thanks for being here for me. I can't imagine I've been much fun this past year but knowing I can turn to friends has really helped."

"Any time," Regina said quietly. "I'll always be here for you."

A soft chuckle escaped the blonde. "It's bizarre to think how far we've come, isn't it?"

"You mean from when you turned up in Storybrooke years ago and tried to steal my son?" Regina quipped.

"Hey, I didn't steal him. I was returning him to you. It's not my fault the kid was a limpet."

"I'm not a limpet," Henry said, walking into the room and catching the tail end of the conversation.

Both his mothers laughed as their adult son collapsed into the couch beside them. "Of course not, my little prince," Regina cooed, reaching out and running her fingers through his hair. "Are the children asleep?"

"Lucy's reading but she's promised us she'll turn her light out at the end of the chapter. J is already in bed, I just came down to say goodnight."

"Well, goodnight sweetheart," Regina said, leaning forwards and kissing her son's temple.

"Yeah, night kid," Emma said, kissing Henry's cheek.

"Night moms," Henry said, taking a deep breath before heaving himself off the couch. "Thanks for coming over this evening, Ma. I like it when we're all together on Christmas morning."

Emma smiled as her son walked from the room.

"Even when they grow up they're still kids really," Regina mused before finishing her drink. "Another?" she added, pointing to Emma's empty glass.

"Sure," Emma nodded, handing it over so Regina could top it up.

"I know what he means," Regina said as she walked over to the drinks cabinet again after putting a log on the dying fire. "It is nice when we're all together. As a family."

"I suppose," Emma said. To be honest, it didn't entirely feel like family for her. Both her parents were away and Killian's absence still hurt. Yes, she had Hope and Henry and Jacinda and Lucy and Regina but she didn't have anyone who was her other half.

"It sucks being single at Christmas, doesn't it?"

Emma looked from the fresh glass of apple cider which appeared in front of her, up the arm of the woman holding it and into Regina's understanding face.

"Yeah, kinda," she mumbled, taking the drink.

"I've not had anyone like that in my life since Robin," the brunette continued, curling up on the couch at the far end from Emma. "It's lonely."

"Yeah, it is," Emma nodded. "And I have Hope to keep me company. I can't imagine what it would be like if -" She stopped abruptly, realising what she was saying. Regina didn't have anyone. Regina was alone. "Sorry," she offered weakly.

"It's ok," Regina replied. "I won't be alone for ever."

"No?" Emma asked, head cocked to one side. "Have you got your eye on someone?"

Regina blushed slightly. "You could say that."

Grinning at the whiff of gossip, Emma sat up straighter and leaned forwards. "Ooh tell me everything. Who is it?"

"I don't think I can tell you that just yet. Perhaps the person needs to figure it out for themselves before they become the subject of idle town gossip."

"So this person doesn't know you like them?" Emma asked.

"Despite numerous hints, no," Regina smirked. "I think perhaps they're not quite ready to start a relationship and I don't want to push. So I'll be patient and wait until they see what's right in front of them."

"Anyone would be a fool not to see you," Emma scoffed. "So, tell me more. What is it you like about them?"

Regina hesitated for a moment before beginning. "Well, I suppose there are lots of things. Unparalleled aesthetics aside, I'm attracted to their fierce loyalty, their courage and determination, their bravery and their stubbornness when faced with a challenge, especially if their family is threatened."

"Wow," Emma said, eyes wide. "He sounds like quite a catch."

"She," Regina corrected at once. "And yes, I believe she is."

"She?"

"She."

"She," Emma repeated slowly.

"Is that a problem?" Regina asked, heart thudding in her chest. She had already said too much and now, if Emma reacted negatively to Regina's confession that she was sexually interested in women, she didn't know how she would steer the conversation, and their friendship, back to safe waters.

"No, I mean, no, it's not a problem. Just a surprise. I didn't … know."

"Not many people do," Regina shrugged. "All of my relationships which have been in the public eye, both here and back in the Enchanted Forest have been with men so the fact that I am bisexual never came out, pardon the pun."

Emma chuckled nervously and ran her hand through her hair before taking a sip of her drink. Regina's eyes narrowed at the reaction.

"Are you sure you don't have a problem with this?" she asked, her tone hardening.

"No," Emma said at once. "No, seriously, no problem. It would be rather hypocritical of me if I did have a problem, in fact."

"Meaning?"

"I've … dabbled," Emma admitted.

"Dabbled?"

"With women," the blonde clarified.

"You've dabbled with women," Regina repeated.

The blonde nodded, a shy smile on her lips. "Nothing serious but I've dated a few. I was dating a woman when Henry came to Boston, actually. Obviously that relationship didn't last after I came here and your curse kept me from leaving town and her from entering."

Regina looked impassively back. "I'm not apologising for that."

"Oh, I'm not asking you to," Emma said. "It wasn't serious. I'm much happier here than I ever was with Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"My ex," Emma nodded.

"How -"

"Did this never come up in conversation over the last confusing-number-of-years-because-we've-all-been-cursed-so-many-times?"

"Something like that, yeah," Regina agreed.

"Dunno," Emma shrugged. "I mean, why didn't you tell me you were bi?"

"Well, you were with Hook."

"So?"

Regina flushed. Emma's relationship status shouldn't have affected that conversation, not unless…

"Regina," Emma said slowly. "This stubborn, brave woman you weirdly described as having unparalleled aesthetics, what's her name?"

Taking another large gulp of her cider, Regina steeled herself to answer. After a deep breath, brown eyes met bright emerald. "I think you know, Emma."

There was a long silence. The pounding of blood through her veins filled Regina's ears but the rest of the room was still. Emma's mind was also racing with memories of the brunette before her over the uncountable years. The looks, the touches, the words, the tingling she had become accustomed to whenever Regina was close to her. It was just because they both had magic, right?

"Me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You," Regina confirmed, seconds later. "It's always been you, Emma. It just took me a few years to realise."

"How long?"

"A while."

"How long?" Emma repeated.

"Since you sacrificed yourself for me. Since you became the Dark One. That was a selfless act I knew no one else would have done for me. You believed in my goodness, my redemption, even then. Without you that day, I wouldn't be the woman I am now. And I vowed to myself there and then that I would try and live up to the leader and the mother that you believed I was capable of being. I know I'm not perfect but I think I've done ok."

"You have and you are," Emma said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You have done ok. You've done more than ok, Regina. You've proved to yourself and everyone in this town that you are capable of goodness. And you are … perfect."

Had her cheekbones always been so pronounced? Regina thought to herself as she gazed at the blonde in the flickering firelight. Had those blonde curls always draped so beautifully over her shoulders and down her chest? Had those eyes always sparkled like that? Had her thin lips always looked so kissable?

"Nobody's perfect," Regina whispered, forcing herself to look away from Emma and gazing into the dying embers of the fireplace.

"Aren't they?"

The couch shifted beneath her and Regina looked across as Emma crawled towards her, a predatory glint in her eyes. "Emma, what -"

"You are perfect, Regina," Emma said, now kneeling right beside Regina on the couch. "For me, to me, you are perfect. My only criticism is that you didn't tell me how you felt back then. All this time, Regina." She reached out and cupped Regina's cheek with a delicate hand. "We've wasted so much time."

"Have we?" The words were barely whispers as Regina looked up into the warm, familiar and dare she think loving gaze of the blonde.

"We have," Emma nodded as she leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Regina's quivering mouth.

Everything faded around them. The lights on the gaudy tree, the crackling of logs on the fire, the distant tick of the clock. Nothing existed except Emma's lips against Regina's, a connection made at last.

"Emma," Regina breathed as they broke apart.

"Regina," the blonde echoed, resting her forehead against the older woman's before moving back in for a second kiss.

"Emma, wait."

The hand on Emma's sternum stopped the blonde in her tracks and she pulled back, concern etched on her features. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm … great, I think. I just need to say something."

"Ok," Emma nodded, sitting more comfortably on her heels.

Regina glanced down at her lap where her hands were twisting together, trying to find the words. "Emma, this is … if we do this, you have to know that I'm invested. I mean fully invested. In us. If we give this a try, as far as I'm concerned, that's it for me. You're it for me. I … this can't be a one-night thing. I don't think my heart could handle that."

The blonde let out a soft chuckle and reached out to take Regina's fidgeting hands in her own. "Regina Mills," she said, waiting until the brunette was looking at her until she continued. "Now I've got a chance to be with you, there is nothing and no one who is going to get in our way. From the moment I saw you, I knew there was something between us. Ok, it's taken us a while to get here but as far as I'm concerned, when it comes to us, assuming there is an us, I'm all in. You're it for me too, Regina, I just never thought I'd get the opportunity to show you how much you really are my 'it'."

"Show me," Regina murmured, eyes glittering with tears. "Show me, Emma."

Unable to stop herself, Emma leaned in again and pressed a tender kiss to Regina's upturned lips. "Are you sure? Don't you want to wait? Take things slow?" she asked once the kiss ended.

"I think the confusing-number-of-years-because-we've-all-been-cursed-so-many-times we've waited has been quite enough, don't you? It's time, Emma. It's time for us to be together."

Standing up from the couch, Regina held out her fingers and waggled them slightly, invitingly. Emma took them at once.

Hand in hand, the women walked through the house, switching off all of the lights and locking the doors. At the top of the stairs, Emma poked her head around the door of the room in which Hope was sleeping soundly and Regina checked on Lucy. Both children soundly asleep, their fingers interlaced once more and they continued down to the master bedroom.

Once inside, Emma looked around. She had been in Regina's bedroom only a handful of times throughout their friendship. Every time had felt a little different, the experience bringing up emotions the blonde fought hard to keep at bay. But that night, in the soft glow of the bedside lamp Regina had flicked on, she didn't need to hide how she felt.

Crossing the room in a few strides, she took Regina in her arms and swallowed the startled gasp. Her tongue pressed at once against the brunette's, desperate to taste her, to feel her. Regina was not going to give way to the questing tongue at once however and there was a brief battle for dominance before the brunette allowed Emma to have her time. It didn't take long before the tables turned however and Regina delighted in the rich taste of the blonde, a sweetness mixed with the tang of her apple cider.

The kiss stumbled backwards towards the bed, clothes being lost as they moved until Regina landed on the mattress with her dress unzipped and her shawl on the floor. Emma stood before her, chest heaving, in a tank top and jeans, the chunky knit-wear she had been wearing already discarded. As she reached to tug off her top, Regina sat up.

"Wait, let me."

Fingers took hold of the thin material and dragged it slowly up Emma's body, revealing the pale, toned skin beneath it. Once the blonde stood before her, in just a sports bra, Regina let out a shuddering breath.

"Wow," she marvelled at the planes of the stomach, twitching slightly under her intense gaze. Questing fingers then trailed up and down the defined muscles, taking in her sculpted form.

It was too much for Emma who leaned down and drew Regina's lips back to her own, pushing the brunette further away and chasing her so they both lay on top of the plush mattress, Emma supporting her weight so she didn't squash Regina.

"There'll be time for slow," Emma said as she kissed her way down Regina's neck until she reached the high line of her dress. "Tonight, I just need you."

Together, at last, the two women wrestled one another out of their clothes. It was only when they were both completely naked that they paused, panting, and took in the scene before them. Regina went suddenly shy as she watched Emma drink her in. It had been years since she had been naked in front of someone and her body was not in the same shape Emma's was. She was softer, curvier, more feminine. Her arms moved to cover her heavier breasts but Emma's hands on her wrists stopped her.

"No," Emma said gently. "You're beautiful."

Regina was about to protest but a gentle kiss to her lips silenced them. And as Emma's arms wrapped around her, flesh pressed against flesh, she forgot her concerns. They fell back to the mattress from which they had stood to undress and continued their kiss, hands now exploring freely over the new expanses of skin. Emma gasped as Regina's fingers trailed along the sensitive inside of her thigh, the blonde rolling onto her back and allowing her legs to fall open.

Biting back a moan at the feel of slick flesh beneath her fingertips, Regina buried her face in the sweet-smelling skin of Emma's neck, placing soft, sucking kissing down the taut ligaments there and moving down to her clavicle. Emma's hips bucked upwards and a low rumble in her throat vibrated through Regina's lips, encouraging the brunette in every way. Parting Emma's folds with two fingers, she stroked gently up and down, avoiding the little bundle of nerves at the top where she knew Emma needed her most.

The groan of pleasure turned to a groan of frustration as Emma realised Regina liked to tease. She canted her hips, trying to persuade Regina to stimulate her to climax. The brunette smirked into her chest as she continued her journey downwards. The tip of her tongue drew languid circles around Emma's straining left nipple as fingers continued their slow, steady glide.

Rich chocolate eyes snapped open and met blazing green.

"Regina," Emma panted. "Please."

"Please what?" Regina asked coyly before resuming her torturous teasing.

"Please just … make me come." A blush rose up Emma's cheeks, mixing with the redness caused by arousal. Regina didn't think the blonde had ever looked more beautiful. Dutifully, and because there was no way she could ever deny Emma when she sounded so needy, she slipped two fingers into the blonde's waiting channel and pressed the pad of her thumb over Emma's clit.

The blonde bucked upwards, a sharp cry leaving her mouth before Emma remembered that the house was full of their children and grandchildren. She clamped a hand over her face, muffling the unstoppable moans of pleasure as Regina's fingers pumped in and out of her, steadily picking up the pace as her body relaxed to accommodate the intrusion. Regina's mouth had returned to Emma's breast, her teeth now carefully worrying the sensitive nipple capping the left one as her spare hand rose to cup the neglected right.

Regina could tell it wouldn't take long for Emma to climax. Whether it was because it had been a while since Emma had been intimate with someone or because the blonde's body was responding specifically to her, she wasn't sure. And in that moment, as she felt Emma's pliant, wet, warm flesh contract around her fingers, she didn't care.

As the blonde came, Regina lifted her head, wanting to watch Emma crest for the first time. Her mouth was open in a silent cry, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed, her chest rising and falling erratically. Regina watched, fingers still pumping in and out, elongating the blonde's pleasure.

"Regina," the blonde panted eventually, flopping back onto the bed.

Understanding, Regina gently pulled her fingers from the blonde's spent body and crawled up the bed to lie beside her. Unable to resist, she brought her wet fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean. The moan of pleasure from the older woman forced Emma to open her eyes, the blonde herself groaning at the sight.

"You're delicious," Regina remarked when she saw she had an audience.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked, rolling onto her side and pulling her body flush against Regina's. "Give me a second to recover and I'll find out just how delicious I'm sure you are too. I've been wondering that for a confusing-number-of-years-because-we've-all-been-cursed-so-many-times."

Regina chuckled. "Take your time, dear. I know I just blew your brains out."

"Cocky," Emma grinned, kissing Regina's smirking mouth. "But true. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"It's a good job I'm patient and we've got all the time in the world," Regina remarked, hiking her leg up and snaking it over Emma's hips, drawing her own core closer to the heat of the blonde's body.

"All the time in the world, eh?" Emma grinned, her arms now pulling Regina even closer.

"Oh yes," Regina nodded. "Now that we're together, at last, Miss Swan, I'm never letting you go."

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas!


End file.
